When the world comes crashing down
by James Mother effing BOND
Summary: What happens when you decide to take the long way home? What happens when you leave the house without your wand? Hermione Granger finds out, she also finds out who is going to stick around for the bad times when things just keep getting worse


Hermione Granger was walking back to grimmauld place after a long day of shopping with Ginny, she moved in with Sirius shortly after the war. When the dark lord was vanquished everyone that had fallen into it had come back out, un-aged. He was slightly distraught, and after learning of all the losses from the war he had become a recluse. She moved in to keep him company and try to ease him back into a normal life. After that Sirius had decided it would be wrong to let Hermione move out, he said it was because he owed her so much for giving up an entire two years of her life to fix him, and she never argued.

The walk was long, but peaceful and she enjoyed it. Usually she would apparate home but tonight she decided she needed some alone time. She was about a block away, and was sad to be arriving so soon, she hardly ever got anytime alone because Sirius had decided to host gatherings for friends and family ever so frequently. Lost in thought about what she would be coming home to, he was too distracted to notice the man walking to closely behind her until a hand reached around and covered her mouth. She went to grab her wand and realized she had left it at home for the shopping trip. She panicked, and began kicking and screaming but she was sure that no one would hear her. She looked around desperately for anyone that could help, but there was no one around. He pulled her into an alley and shoved her into the wall, holding her with one hand around her neck and the other over her mouth. The hand on her neck was so tight she could hardly breathe, so moving was out of the question unless she wanted to die.

"Hermione granger" the man snarled moving slowly into the moonlight. Hermione gasped as much as she could as his face came into her view. "I am going to take my hand off of your mouth, and if you scream I will kill you." He said adding a growl to the last four words. She nodded her head in understanding, and he slid his hand from her mouth down her neck, hooking a finger into the collar of her shirt, before dropping his hand down to his side.

"Fenrir Greyback" She choked out. "I thought you were dead." She continued.

"Now, now, Miss. Granger, with the hold I have on you I wouldn't think it best to be so questioning, would you?" He was now pressing his body against her. "You don't think I would allow myself to die so easily before I got a taste of you, now did you?" He said before pushing his mouth onto hers, so forcefully she could feel them bruising already.

"Please don't do this." Hermione begged.

"Oh but I have to my darling, I have waited for so many years to catch you alone." As he said this he grabbed the collar of her shirt and ripped it open, revealing her black lace bra. He placed his hand at the nape of her neck and dragged his nails down the center of her chest and to the buttons on her pants. He slowly began to unbutton them, until he got bored of waiting and ripped them down her legs and taking her knickers with them. Grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to the ground, he ripped her bra off as she hit the ground. She lay there completely naked looking up in fear watching him as his eyes traveled up her body resting on her eyes.

"Now that wouldn't be fear I see in the eyes of the great Hermione Granger is it?" He said with a sickening tone that could only be disguised as pure lust. He slowly leaned over her, and placed his hand on her cheek sliding the tips of his fingers into her hair, before slamming her head into the ground causing her to black out.

She woke up in her bed, confused and scared. She got up and headed downstairs to see if she could find Sirius not knowing what had happened last night. When she walked into the kitchen Sirius jumped up from where he sat at the table and ran over to her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He asked his eyes full of concern.

"Sirius, what happened last night, I don't remember anything." She said trying her hardest not to cry.

"You mean you don't know?" He said with a look of disbelief. She shook her head no, and went to sit at the table, when flashes of the previous night were forced into her mind. _Her screams, his laughter, the pain._ Everything came back to her at once, and it was too much to take, she fell to the ground and began sobbing furiously. Sirius sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, comforting and whispering that everything would be okay eventually. They sat there like that for what felt like hours before her sobs subsided, and she looked up at him, and in that moment he saw in her eyes pain, fear, and what he thought looked an awful lot like love, but no it couldn't be.

"You saved me?" she choked out, holding back the remaining tears she fought to keep in.

"Yes." He said looking away ashamed. "Hermione, I'm not proud of what I did when I found you last night, I should have saved him for Azkaban, but when I saw you there like that I just couldn't stop myself from finishing him off." He said still not looking at her. "I've never killed anyone before, I was in Azkaban for the first war, and in the veil for the second one."

She grabbed his face to make him look at her. "Thank you, Sirius. I can never repay you, you got to him before he…he..." She couldn't finish the sentence so she just stopped knowing he would understand what she meant.

"You don't have to repay me, just you getting better and moving on, not letting this run your life would be payment enough." He said making sure not to break eye contact so she would understand how serious he was.

"Okay, but can we, um, not tell anyone please?" She begged.

"Of course love." He said pulling her up off of the floor, and setting her into a chair. "Well, look at the time, we best be getting you to bed eh love." He said taking her hand and leading her to the stairs. He left her at the entrance to her room, telling her she could wake him up if she needs anything.

Hermione sat in the dark for almost three hours, to afraid to fall asleep. When finally she got up and walked down the hall and stood at Sirius' bedroom door, not being able to bring herself to knock, she just stood there for about half an hour before the door open and Sirius had walked straight into her knocking her back into the wall. Surprised he looked down at her and saw that she was crying. He grabbed her pulling her up apologizing for hurting her, when she finally put a hand over his mouth to stop him from talking.

"You didn't hurt me, I've been crying." She said looking at the floor. "I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to know if I could stay with you tonight."

Sirius just stood there looking at her as if her hair was on fire before he realized what she said.

"Oh, yes. Of course you can. I was just about to go to the bathroom though, just go on in, I will be right back." He said as he walked towards the bathroom door. When he came back Hermione was standing in the very stop he left her in, so he took her hand and led her into his room. He sat her on the bed and pulled the covers back for her, and climbed in the other side. He lay flat on his back trying hard not to touch her when she moved towards him and curled into his side.


End file.
